Victor Webster
Victor Webster (born February 7, 1973) is a Canadian actor. He is best known for his television work on Days of our Lives, Mutant X, and Charmed. born in Calgary, Alberta, the son of Roswitha, a hair stylist, and Jack Webster, a police officer. When he became a teenager, his misbehaviour often got him into trouble. To find another more productive outlet, he started studying martial arts. He became a teacher as well as a competitor, with an undefeated record as an amateur kick-boxer and a heavyweight black belt. Meanwhile, his early interest in acting was demonstrated in his involvement with numerous school plays and theater classes. However, he decided to find more stable work, and worked as a stockbroker. He later became the owner of an import export company. Still interested in acting during that time, he eventually chose to see if he could find employment in that field. He was successful in 1999, landing a prominent part on the NBC daytime series Days of our Lives. He did a nude photo spread for the January 2000 issue of Playgirl magazine (not full frontal nudity). After leaving Days, he was cast as one of the leads in the nationally syndicated SF-action series Mutant X in 2001, which ran for three seasons. In 2002, he was listed as one of People Magazine's "50 Most Eligible Bachelors". He appeared in the theatrical film Bringing Down the House and made guest appearances on other TV shows while doing Mutant X. One notable role in 2003 was as a boyfriend of Samantha's on HBO's Sex and the City, where he appeared semi-nude onscreen. Following Mutant X, he has continued to alternate between television and theatrical film roles. In 2006, he was in the final episodes of Charmed portraying Coop, a cupid. His character marries one of the Charmed Ones, Phoebe Halliwell (played by Alyssa Milano) in the final episode of the series. Wikipedia - Victor Webster Filmography Coming & Going (2010) .... Worker Melrose Place (2009) .... Caleb Brewer Surrogates (2009) .... Lopez Burning Palms (2009) .... Paulo Small Primal Scream (2009) .... Jesse Harper's Island 3 TV Episodes (2009) .... Hunter Jennings - "Ka-Blam" .... Hunter Jennings - "Crackle" .... Hunter Jennings - "Whap" .... Hunter Jennings Rick Hansen: Heart of a Dragon (2008) .... Rick Hansen Dirt - TV Episode "And the Winner Is" (2008) .... Trey Paulson Moonlight - TV Episode "Fleur de Lis" (2007) .... Owen Haggans Sands of Oblivion (2007) .... Mark Lincoln Heights - 6 TV Episodes (2007-08) - Number One with a Bullet (2008) .... Dr. Christian Mario - "The Cost of a T-Shirt" (2007) .... Dr. Christian Mario - "The Feeling That We Have" (2007) .... Dr. Christian Mario - "The Old Man and the G "(2007) .... Dr. Christian Mario - "Grown Folks' Business" (2007) .... Dr. Christian Mario - "Peacemaker" (2007) .... Dr. Christian Mario NCIS - TV Episode "Sharif Returns" (2007) .... Dane Hogan CSI: Miami - TV Episode "Throwing Heat" (2007) .... Roberto Chavez Man versus Monday (2006) .... Paul Reba TV Episode - "Let's Get Physical" (2006) .... Sexy male trainer Charmed 5 TV Episodes - "Kill Billie: Vol. 2" (2006) .... Coop - "The Jung and the Restless" (2006) .... Coop - "The Torn Identity" (2006) .... Coop - "Generation Hex" (2006) .... Coop - "Engaged and Confused" (2006) .... Coop Related 3 TV Episodes - "Not Without My Daughter" (2006) .... Marco - "London Calling" (2006) .... Marco - "Hello Deli" (2005) .... Marco Emily's Reasons Why Not TV Episode - "Pilot" (2006) .... Stan Noah's Arc TV Episode - "Love Is a Battlefield" (2005) .... Brett Inconceivable TV Episode - "Secrets and Thighs" (2005) .... Sam Marrak Must Love Dogs (2005) .... Eric Las Vegas TV Episode - "Hide & Sneak" (2005) .... Estefan Dirty Love (2005) .... Richard Pyramid - TV Episode (19 April 2004) .... Himself The Sharon Osbourne Show 2 TV Episodes - (19 December 2003) (22 October 2003) .... Himself Girls Behaving Badly TV Episode - (30 November 2003) .... Himself Mutant X TV Series (2001-2004) .... Brennan Mulwray Sex and the City TV Episode - "To Market, to Market" (2003) .... Chip Kil-Kinney Bringing Down the House (2003) .... Glen Wishmaster 4: The Prophecy Fulfilled (V) (2002) .... Hunter I Love the '80s TV Miniseries (2002) .... Himself Hollywood Digital Diaries (2001) .... Himself V.I.P. TV Episode - "Valzheimer's" (2001) .... Dean McGee Becker TV Episode - "The More You Know" (2001) .... Craig Baywatch TV Episode - "My Father, the Hero" (2001) .... Lyle Garrett The Chippendales Murder TV Movie (2000) .... Marco Carolo Gangland (2000) .... Joey Days of Our Lives TV Series (1999-2000) .... Nicholas James Alamain #2 The Lot TV Series (1999) .... Victor Mansfield Sunset Beach TV Series (1998) .... Roger (uncredited) Official Site - victorwebster.com